Mahou Pokemon!
by Inugami-Kun
Summary: Negima! characters Pokemon story sort of ! Well please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Mahou Pokemon

Mahou Pokemon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! Or Pokemon

Chapter one: Pokemon Journey Beginning Now

It was a bright sunny morning and a birthday of a springy ten year old has just pasted by. Konoka Konoe a new adventure has opened up in the world of Pokemon! It was Monday morning and Konoka was up and ready to start her pokemon journey. "Konoka hurry up and head over to professor Negi's lab to get your pokemon." shouted Konoka's father Eishun. "Ok bye daddy, I'll come and visit!" yelled Konoka as she sprinted out the door. Along the way to professor Negi's lab Konoka ran in to her friends Setsuna Sakurazaki, Natasia Tokado and Asuna Kagurazaka who were also heading over to get their first pokemon.

"Hey so what pokemon do you guys plan on getting?" asked Asuna. "I plan on getting Turtwig, he is so cute and has the strongest defenses to Me." replied Natasia. "I want Piplup cute and strong," said Konoka. "I feel like I should get Chimchar, quite a fiery personality just like Me." said Setsuna. "What about you, Asuna?" asked Konoka. "I don't care as long as I get a pokemon." responded Asuna.

The group of four continued their walk to Sandgem town and off to professor Negi's lab. Getting lost a few times but, finally reaching their destination.

"Ah so you four must be the new pokemon trainers right this way to get your pokemon." said the short red head boy. "Hey aren't you a little young to be a professor?" asked Asuna. "Yeah I get that a lot but, anyways let's start with you." said Negi as he pointed to Setsuna. "I choose the fire type Chimchar." said Setsuna.

"I want Piplup the water type," replied Konoka. "I want Turtwig the cute little turtle!" yelled Natasia. "Ok here are is your pokemon, pokedex and poke balls." Negi said as his assistant, Chamo handed the three their essential equipment to become pokemon trainers. "Oh, I'm sorry the only pokemon left is this one." said Negi as he handed Asuna a poke ball. Inside was a cute and adorable little mouse type pokemon. It seemed to be very shy at first but, warmed up to Asuna.

"This pokemon's name is Pikachu, she's a very shy and timid pokemon but, can pack a good shock." said Negi. After the group had their pokemon they all set off for Jubilife city! On the way one of our heroines, Konoka captures a Buneary while Natasia captures a Buizel and Setsuna captures a Starly.

Asuna unfortunately fails at capturing any pokemon due to her Pikachu's tepidness. "Aw when will I finally capture a pokemon?" asked Asuna.

Asuna's mishaps at capturing any pokemon are becoming a problem for her,

will she capture any pokemon before they reach their destination of Jubilife city?

Haha first chapter up and boy am I happy!! I'd like to give a shout out to my online buddy Yuunagi!! Thanks for helping me out Yuunagi!! Please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: New Rival

When we last left our heroes they were on their way to Jubilife city. Along the way many problems for Asuna occur because of her timid little electric mouse Pokémon, Pikachu.

"Asuna you don't have to have a cow, and a pig, and a sheep and dog about not being able to catch a Pokémon." said Konoka as she walked up to her companion. "Yeah but everyone in the group has already captured another Pokémon except for Me." said Asuna.

"Well now's your chance to, there's a Bidoof." said Setsuna as she pointed to the beaver like Pokémon. "Ok Pikachu I choose you." said Asuna as she brought out Pikachu. "Ok Pikachu use quick attack," yelled Asuna.

The little mouse looked at Asuna and obeyed what she said and attacked the Bidoof. The Bidoof was struck and Asuna threw a poke ball. When the ball hit the Bidoof a flash of red light filled the area and the poke ball moved back and forth.

"Come on baby work," Asuna said trembling with both excitement and anticipation. The group heard a click and Asuna's shouts of joy.

"Yes I finally caught a Pokémon at last!" shouted Asuna as she picked up the poke ball, jumping up and down with joy. "Huh what's going on?" Natasia asked as she emerged from her tent. "Look, I finally captured a new Pokémon." said Asuna as she hopped over to her sleepy friend and showed her new Pokémon off to Natasia, Setsuna and Konoka.

"Clap, clap, clap, clap." Clapping was heard from behind them.

The four turned around to see a young blonde haired girl leaning on a tree next to another girl who looked like a robot. "Who are you?" asked Konoka.

"Hello my name is Evangeline A.K. McDowell and this is my companion Chachamaru Karakuri." said the blonde haired girl pointing to the other girl next to her. "That was quite the display you gave us." said Evangeline.

"Thanks I'm a new trainer." said Asuna. "No wonder your Pikachu hesitated before it attacked, its weak." said Evangeline. "What did you say about Chuchu?" asked Asuna as she glared at the girl before her. "I said its weak." repeated Evangeline.

"If you think she's so weak than why don't you prove it in a battle." said Asuna. "Your still too weak to beat me, you couldn't beat me even if you had an army of legendary Pokémon." said Evangeline.

"Hey you can't talk about Asuna and get away with It." said Setsuna. "If you think you're so strong than I'll battle you." said Setsuna. "No way, I don't have time to deal with weaklings like you four." replied Evangeline.

"Chachamaru let's go, said Evangeline as she got off of the tree she was leaning on and left with the other girl following behind her.

"Who the crap was that?" asked Natasia. "I don't know and I don't care she's considered our new rival." said Asuna. "Asuna you better not go and do anything dumb." said Konoka. "I won't but, the next time that girl shows her face to us she's going to get a rude awakening." said Asuna as she raised a fist up.

Yahoooooooooooooo, new chapter completed!! Just who is this Evangeline?? Please review if you want the next chapter!! I just want it to be over five reviews than I'll see if I can think up a new idea for the next chapter!!


End file.
